Drabbles of our Lives
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Colab-fic with Strawberry of Death. We don't own Bleach! Various drabbles taking place in the Bleach universe.
1. Bad Day Blues

**Bad day Blues...**

To say Ichigo was having a bad day, would be a gross understatement. The morning began with the usual father-son bonding time, which led to Ichigo falling out of the window for a change.

He was late for school and he forgot Kon at home and Rukia was sick with the flu, so she couldn't bring him when a Hollow attacked during gym class.

To make matters worse, Kenpachi decided it was time to challenge Ichigo to a duel again, which led to two skyscrapers being destroyed. Then the whole Soul Society showed up and had to wipe everyone's memories and Ichigo was suspended from active duty for a month and was replaced with Renji who then also had to live with Ichigo.

Luckily Rukia now slept in the twins' room, so Renji took over Ichigo's closet. And the cherry on top was when Matsumoto came to see what had happened and sent Kon into a perverted fit.

...Which led to Ichigo walking down the road to clear his mind.

_Squelch..._He looked down.

Yup, this _really_ wasn't his day.


	2. Shinigami Samba

**Shinigami Samba...**

Quite a few years had passed since Hueco Mundo and Ichigo was walking down the street as usual. He had taken the day off from work and was going to visit his dad.

He was crossing the road and the next thing he knew, he was floating above his body in his shinigami uniform. This was the first time he had left his body in years and he was feeling kind of dizzy.

"What happened?" He asked himself.

"You're dead." A voice behind him answered.

He turned around to face..._Ikkaku_?

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to the afterlife." And with that he slammed the hilt of his sword on Ichigo's forehead.

Next thing Ichigo knew he was doing the Macarena with a very intoxicated Shunsui and various other captains.

He glanced around. There was a drunken Byakuya flirting with an equally drunk Unohana. Kenpachi was playing jump rope with Soi Fon and Hitsugaya. And Mayuri and Ukitake were chatting animatedly at a bar.

Ichigo blinked, and blinked again. Shortly afterwards he became a very unconscious shinigami.


	3. Rain

_By Strawberry of Death_

**Rain**

Summary: They hated the rain for so many reasons, but the number one reason was that it was the rain that pulled them apart.

* * *

He always hated the rain. It was because his mother died on that rainy day. The rain just washed away his mother's life. He always hated the rain. It was because she left him in the rain. It was that rainy day where his blood spread on the ground. It was that day where he found his resolve, it was that day when he realized his feelings. And that day was the first time she broke his heart.

Wait Rukia! Quit joking around! Look at me!

Wait Rukia! Don't go! Don't leave me!

She always hated the rain. Rain is what took her love away from her. Rain is what took him to a place where she will never be. She always hated rain. Rain was what forced her to leave him behind. Rain was what hurt him, rain was what made her leave him, on the ground, bleeding. Rain was the one that made her realize her feelings. Rain was the one that broke her heart.

Move one inch from here

Don't hurt yourself

Try coming after me

Don't come after me


	4. Juice Box Paradox

**Juice Box Paradox...**

Rukia hit the ground with an audible thud and she stayed there until her so-called friends took her to the nurse's office. Halfway there her eyes began to flutter and they put her on the soft grass.

The world spun as she opened her eyes and orientated herself. She looked up and gave Chad a hard look. He gave her an apologetic look and her gaze softened.

"I forgive you Sado." She told him and he gave her a small bow, "It's not your fault." She said and her gaze shifted to Renji, who cringed under it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said in rapid succession.

"You!" She said accusingly. "You threw me with a juice box!"

"I wanted to throw it at Chad but he didn't catch it!" Renji tried to shift the blame but he failed horribly.

He walked around with a black eye for a week.


	5. I'm Blue

**I'm Blue...**

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and his scowl deepened critically, someone was seriously going to pay for what had been done and that someone was his current lab partner: Keigo Asano.

He looked at the person standing next to him, only to find him long gone. Ichigo stalked back to his class and entered. He stared at them and they stared back silently before doubling over in laughter.

He barely survived until the dreaded lunch break. He walked out of the class heading towards his locker. In the hallway everyone stared at him. While he was at his locker everyone laughed behind his back. Even his glare couldn't keep the laughter at bay.

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner and he stalked back home while hiding in the shadows.

He flung open the front door of his house and his father sent a flying kick at him, only to drop out of the sky like a stone and writhe around on the floor laughing himself sick. Karen joined him moments later.

Yuzu stared at him in shock, Ichigo's hair was dark blue, his face and hands a lighter shade and his shirt was also stained blue.

Everyone called him Smurf-boy for two months afterwards.


	6. Mood Swings?

**Mood Swings?**

Ichigo plopped down on the ground and looked up at the various tough looking shinigami surrounding him. He stared at them in shock as he hadn't noticed them before.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them curiously.

On of the larger shinigami stepped forward and gave him a questioning look, "Kenpachi-taichō sent us to watch you and learn more techniques so that we can become stronger and rule Seireitei...um...that is, so that we can protect our comrades." he glanced around him suspiciously before looking back at Ichigo.

"WHAT!? Where is the idiot?" Ichigo asked turning red and glaring at the large death gods, causing them to take a step back, since they knew Ichigo was probably stronger than any of them (not that they'd admit it though).

"Kenpachi-taichō is not an idiot." One of the braver shinigami's said. Ichigo's scowl deepened and the man turned into a black butterfly and fluttered out of the window.

"GET OUT!!!" Ichigo screamed, "I'm sick of the stupid shinigami messing with my life! First they show up at my school, they force me to fight my battles for them and they ruin my sleep pattern! It's your fault I'm always tired!" He pointed at the lone shinigami cowering in the corner, since the rest had already left.

Tiredly he fell back on his bed and surrendered to the sweet darkness that sleep brought.


	7. Maple kisses

_By Strawberry of Death_

**Maple kisses**

Summary: School girl Inoue Orihime follows her life long crush, Ichigo Kurosaki for one afternoon. That afternoon, her heart broke.

* * *

The sun shone warmly over the town, making the ponds shimmer in its light. Kurosaki-kun was scratching his head while he watched Kuchiki-san chase away the quacking ducks. If you looked close enough, you would find a faint smile on his lips. I looked at Kurosaki-kun up and down. He was wearing a white and blue polo shirt with tan pants. Kurosaki-kun is so tall and handsome…why can't he just notice me?

A small shriek rang through the air. Horror flashed across Kurosaki-kun's handsome features. I turned around to see that Kuchiki-san had fallen into the pond. She was flailing around, trying to keep her head above the water. Kuchiki-san, can't swim…huh, that explains why she won't go to the beach.

I continued to watch as I saw Kurosaki-kun jump into the pond and pull Kuchiki-san out. He dragged her out of the pond within five minutes. Kurosaki-kun is so cool. He pulled Kuchiki-san out of the water and onto the bank of the pond. He carefully looked over her to make sure she wasn't injured. Kurosaki-kun was so caring. Kuchiki-san didn't look too good, she was shivering and her lips were blue. She was as pale as a sheet.

Without wasting anytime, Kurosaki-kun, picked her up and ran towards his home. Oh, don't you know? Kurosaki-kun's dad is a doctor. That just makes him so much cooler. I followed him all the way to his house. He went inside his house. Defeated, I just waited outside his house, waiting for him to come out. I quietly listened to see if Kuchiki-san was ok.

"Dad, is she going to be ok?"

"Hmm…yes, she's fine, just let her rest, ok?"

…

"You really care for this girl, don't you?"

"What? Dad! No, of course not!"

"Don't go denying it, my boy, I don't want any grand kids, ok?"

"Dad! Its not like that between me and Rukia! You know that!"

"Well, I know that you've been friends for too long. Son, tell her how you feel, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

…

"It's not like that."

"Well, then, do you fancy anybody else?"

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Rukia! Are you ok?"

At this point, I was pressed up against the door. Surely Kurosaki-kun couldn't be in love with Kuchiki-san, right? I mean, they've been best friends for years, and rumor has it, Kuchiki-san is in love with Abarai-san. I heard a loud crash coming from inside the house. Quickly, I pressed my ear up to the door.

"Get out of here, you senile old goat!"

"Ichigo! Is that the way you talk to your father?"

"Yes, now get out!"

~_crash_~

"Wow, your dad just keeps getting weirder everyday."

~_sigh_~ "I know."

…

"You really scared me, you know…"

"I know"

"Then why'd you do it? We both know your scared of swimming!"

"I tripped over a duck! Is that such a crime?!"

"NO, but giving me a heart attack is!"

"Well, then don't worry so much!"

"I can't not worry!"

"Why no-"

I couldn't hear anything after that, but a few moments later, I heard, quiet, in audible whispers and footsteps…coming towards the door. Quickly, I jumped into the bushes and hid, hoping that I wouldn't be found. I peeked through the branches and saw that, Kurosaki-kun was dragging Kuchiki-san out of the house. Kuchiki-san looked shocked. Quietly, I followed them.

They ended up at the ice cream shop. Kurosaki-kun was ordering, while Kuchiki-san just stared dazedly out into the street. This is odd. What could have happened to scare Kuchiki-san so much? Is she traumatized from almost drowning? No, that can't be, Kuchiki-san was just actively arguing with Kurosaki-kun.

"Here." Kurosaki-kun said as he handed her the ice cream. I watched as they ate their ice cream in an awkward silence.

"What happened back there?" Kuchiki-san finally said. Kurosaki-kun almost choked on his ice cream. He looked at her, his beautiful amber eyes determined.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you." He said, whispering so softly that I could barely hear him. Throwing away his ice cream cone, he took her hand and led her away from the ice cream shop. I followed closely behind them. He led her to the pond again. This was odd; it was almost like this was a….date. First, they go to his house, then get ice cream, now back at the pond. Kuchiki-san shivered. I just noticed, Kuchiki-san was still wearing very wet clothes. Kurosaki-kun must have noticed to, for he took off is jacket and laid it on her shoulders. _Sigh_. Kurosaki-kun is so gentlemanly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kuchiki-san asked, as they watched the sun set over the pond. Kurosaki-kun cleared his throat and faced Kuchiki-san. I saw the raw determination in his eyes. There was some thing else, too. Fear? Love? Suddenly, I under stood everything.

"Rukia…I…Love you." Ichigo said, his voice, soft. My heart shattered at those words. So it was true, he loved a girl…who wasn't me. Every part of me, every drop of blood in my body wanted me to run away, but something kept me there, continuing to watch them. I heard Kuchiki-san take in a sharp breath.

"I-Ichiigo…I-I can't." She said, defeated. I saw the hurt and pain in Kurosaki-kun's eyes. Immediately, anger welled up inside me. She had the heart of the most wonderful man in the world, and she rejects him?

"I understand." Kurosaki-kun said, his voice hoarse. Kuchiki-san looked close to tears.

"Don't get me wrong, Ichigo. I just…can't." Kuchiki-san said. She was openly crying now. I saw the anger in Kurosaki-kun's eyes.

"Why? Just tell me why, Rukia?


End file.
